Dunkelheit über den Kurzen Wegen (Kapitel)
"Dunkelheit über den Kurzen Wegen" ist das zweiundzwanzigste Kapitel des zweiten Bandes Das Auge der Welt. Gleichzeitig ist es das vierundvierzigste Kapitel des ersten englischen Originalbandes The Eye of the World, der als Die Suche nach dem Auge der Welt auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung 325px|zentriert Sie verlassen in aller Stille vor der Morgendämmerung die Schenke und Loial führt sie im Zickzack durch Caemlyn, bis sie das Wegetor gefunden haben, das sich in einem Keller befindet. Alle gehen hindurch und fühlen sich unwohl und ängstlich durch die beinahe undurchdringliche Dunkelheit darin. Sie reiten stundenlang, bis sie zu einer abgebrochenen Brücke kommen, an der es nicht mehr weiter geht. Handlung Rand al'Thor Ort: Der Königin Segen, Caemlyn, Andor Sie schleichen leise durch die Küche in den Stall, wo schon ihre gesattelten Pferde warten. Mat vertraut Rand an, dass Perrin ihn nervös macht. Rand ergeht es ähnlich. Basel Gill lässt eine Geheimtür am hinteren Teil des Stalles öffnen, durch den sie ungesehen verschwinden können. Moiraine sagt ihm zum Abschied, dass er sich an Sheriam von der Blauen Ajah wenden sollte, wenn er Hilfe braucht. Sie verlassen die Gasse und reiten so lautlos durch Caemlyn wie möglich, doch ihr Gepäck verursacht immer wieder Geräusche. Loial führt sie zielstrebig durch die Stadt; er kann das Wegtor fühlen, ohne genau zu wissen, wo es sich befindet. Es wird langsam hell und die ersten Menschen erscheinen auf den Straßen. Ein Mann bemerkt die Prozession und läuft erschrocken davon. Rand bekommt Angst, dass sie bald von noch mehr Menschen gesehen werden könnten, die Loial für einen Trolloc halten und Aufsehen erregen. Sie erreichen das Wegtor, das sich inzwischen in einem Kellerraum eines Hauses befindet. Sie führen die Pferde hinein und Mat fragt, wieso das Wegtor dort erbaut wurde, was Loial zu einem Wutausbruch darüber veranlasst, dass der Hain gefällt wurde. Moiraine kann ihn beruhigen. Sie gehen zu einer Wand, die wie lebendiges Blattwerk gestaltet ist und Moiraine nimmt zum Erstaunen der anderen eines der steinernen Blätter heraus und fügt es an einer anderen Stelle ein, was die Pforte öffnet. Ort: Kurze Wege Einer nach dem anderen durchqueren sie das Wegtor, das Gefühl ist kalt und sie kommen in einer schwarzen Welt an, die nur schwach von den Laternen erleuchtet wird. Die Dunkelheit scheint sogar noch dichter zu werden, je mehr Licht in sie dringt. Nachdem sie alle versammelt sind und Moiraine das Wegtor geschlossen hat, drängt sie Loial zum ersten Wegweister, doch die sie umgebende Dunkelheit, die selbst von den Laternen kaum zurückgedrängt wird, macht allen genug Angst. Rand beschwört immer wieder das Nichts herauf, um sich zu beruhigen, doch er kann sich nur schwer konzentrieren. Sie erreichen den ersten Wegweiser, dessen Schrift fast nicht mehr zu erkennen ist. Die Umgebung aus Rampen und Brücken kommt Rand bekannt vor, doch er kann sich nicht mehr genau erinnern und hält es für Einbildung. Er kennt diesen Ort aus seinen Träumen von einem Labyrinth, durch das ihn Ba'alzamon jagt. Flucht auf dem Arinelle (Kapitel) Sie scheinen beinahe endlos weiter zu reiten, über Inseln mit Wegweisern und Brücken. Als es Mittag ist oder zu sein scheint, verteilt Lan etwas zu Essen, doch keiner darf absteigen, sie reiten weiter. Nach und nach verschwindet in Rand das Gefühl der Angst, und er verspürt eher Langeweile, bis sie zu einer Brücke kommen, die mitten im Nichts abbricht. Charaktere * Rand al'Thor * Mat Cauthon * Perrin Aybara * Nynaeve al'Meara * Egwene al'Vere * Moiraine Damodred * Lan Mandragoran * Loial * Basel Gill * Coline - als die Köchin * Ramey Erwähnt * Sheriam Bayanar * Morgase Trakand - als die Königin * Lamgwin Dorn * Tam al'Thor Tiere * Mandarb * Aldieb * Bela * Roter * (Wolke) Gruppen * Aes Sedai ** Blaue Ajah * Behüter * Seherin * Ogier * Kinder des Lichts Berufe * Wirt * Stallmeister Orte * Andor ** Caemlyn *** Der Königin Segen *** Neustadt * Kurze Wege Erwähnt * Tar Valon * Emondsfeld * Stedding Gegenstände * Wegtor * Reiherschwert Erwähnt * Avendesora Sonstige * Eine Macht ** Licht erschaffen - als Lichtkugel * Das Nichts * Ogierschrift Kategorie:Das Auge der Welt (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Caemlyn Kategorie:Kapitel Kurze Wege Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Der Königin Segen